


Memories

by etoilune



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:45:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilune/pseuds/etoilune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel wakes up one day in hospital, having no memory of his life. When Dean Winchester informs him they’re dating, Castiel has turned gay in the past few years, they're living together and there's secrets he doesn't know anymore, it’s up to Dean to help Castiel remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm Molly, nice to meet you and thank you for taking the effort to click that mouse button.  
> Destiel is my absolute OTP and I wanted to write some fanfic, so here I am. I'll be updating... every week, hopefully. Let's make it every Monday, as today is a Monday.  
> Enjoy!

"Dean?" Cas murmured faintly into the phone. "Dean, I need help… please, Dean, you have to help me…"

"Yeah, Cas?" Dean’s gruff voice was a stark contrast to Cas’ soft dialogue.

"Dean… I-"

"Cas, where the hell are you?"

"Corner… corner of 22nd."

"I’m on my way. Sit tight." Cas threw the phone onto the floor unintentionally as he sank further down the worn brick wall. He lay down; the cold pavement soothed his wounds and he closed his eyes, falling deeper into sleep… Dean arrived to an unconscious Castiel. "God damn it, Cas!" He muttered. "I’m gonna find the sons of bitches that did this to you." Cas was no more than a pile of bruises and blood, which was a sight Dean hoped he’d never see. Sliding his arms beneath Cas, Dean scooped him up and laid him across the back seats of the Impala. "Come on, baby, let’s go to the emergency room."

* * * * *

"The thing is, Mr Winchester, we’re not particularly sure about whether he’ll have his memory when he wakes up. He might not know anything about his past."

"You mean he won’t remember anything?"

"Not that we can tell. Obviously he isn’t awake yet, so we won’t know until he does wake up."

"When will that be?"

"We don’t know, Sir. I’m sorry."

"If he does have… amnesia," the quite gruff voice says, "how long will it last?"

"We’re not sure, Sir. Some cases can be indefinite."

The gruff voice sighs. What- what happened? I- I can’t remember anything. Are they talking about me? They must be. But… what happened? I don’t know what happened. What happened to me? I try to sit up, but I find I’m pulled back by the various tubes running from my body to different machines. I… I guess I’m in hospital. I think I should call a doctor. Oh, wait - there’s a button next to my bed that’s labelled with "Assistance". I press it gingerly. It hurts to move. A doctor comes running into the room almost immediately, with another man beside him. He looks like he’s mid thirties, maximum, and he wears a dark leather jacket. He looks familiar, somehow, but I don’t know how… The man in the leather jacket strides over to me confidently, nearly strutting. "Cas… you’re awake!" He grins. So he’s the gruff-voiced man, then. And who’s Cas? "W-who are you?" I stutter. I think I’m Cas. His face falls.

"Son of a bitch."


	2. Do you remember...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, sorry! It has a lot of dialogue too. The next one's longer, I promise <3

The doctor had helped Cas to sit up in bed, so he and the other man could have a conversation face to face.

"So, uh... hey," Dean said softly. "I'm Dean. Dean Winchester."

"Do I know you?" Cas asked, confused.

"Yeah, I guess. Um, listen, I have... a lot to explain."

"Go ahead," gestured the patient. "Continue."

"Okay, uh, like I said, I'm Dean Winchester. Your name is Castiel. But I call you Cas."

"Castiel? That's an unusual name."

Dean half smiled. "But it's yours. Anyway, we- uh, we-"

"Are we friends?" Castiel questioned.

"You could call it a little more than that," blushed Dean.

"Brothers?"

"Try again."

"Dean... Dean, am I- are we-" He looked down at the gold band on Dean's left ring finger, then looked at his own left hand, strapped to an IV. There was no gold band on his finger. He almost sighed in relief - at least he wasn't married to the man he'd only just met. "Dean, are we... dating?" Leather Jacket nodded. "But- I'm not gay."

Dean chuckled. "That changed a long time ago."

"What happened? Why am I in hospital?"

"You phoned me a couple months ago asking for help..."

"A couple months?"

"...you told me where you where then hung up. I found you passed out on the floor, man. You were out of it. You've been out of it ever since. Coma."

Cas laughed nervously. "C- coma?"

"Yup," he popped the 'p'.

"And now I have... amnesia?"

"Yup," he repeated. "I'm gonna help you remember though, Cas. I'm gonna help you remember if it kills me. It'd be worth it."

Cas' heart fluttered. It was strange, feeling his heart leap so affectionately at this man when he had, theoretically, only just met him. "D- Dean... are you sure?"

"Anything for you, angelface." He smirked. "I'll have a story for you every day, 1pm on the dot. I can tell you over crappy... I guess it's crappy pasta today," he scanned the hospital weekly menu. "But pie for dessert!" Cas laughed at how Dean's face lit up at the mention of pie. 'He's adorable,' his brain told him. 'Stay away,' said instinct. He obviously ignored instinct, because his heart was clearly yelling at him through a megaphone: 'He's perfect for you.' Relaxing into the hospital bed, he looked at Dean's worried face. Maybe a stay in hospital with Dean by his side would be better than he was anticipating before he met Dean. Well, re-met Dean.

"It's after 1pm now but who cares?" Dean shrugged.

Okay," Cas agreed. "Tell me a story."


	3. ...the first time we kissed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late update this week, I started back at school last Tuesday and being in Year 11 (Grade 10) I have so much work to do!  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one. It's longer than the last two, and finally you get to take a trip back in time with Dean and Cas.

"Story number one," began Dean, "is the first time we admitted we liked each other. The first time we kissed. It was... original. Not many couples can say Brokeback Mountain is what brought them together, but I guess we can." He laughed, and Castiel followed suit with a small laugh of his own. He liked Dean already.

*   *   *   *   *

_"It began with text messages. You were in my family's house, Sammy was staying the night at Jess', Mom was with Ellen and I was out. Where? Uh... Bobby's. Sam's my brother, Jess is his girlfriend, and Bobby's a family friend who goes way back. Ellen's my mom's friend from high school. Anyway, yeah - text messages. We were... maybe sixteen?"_

 

Dean, would you like to watch a movie with me? -C

Uh, yeah. Sure. -DW

Sam suggested one. It has cowboys - you like cowboys, right? -C

Cas... is it called Brokeback Mountain? -DW

Yes. -C

I swear, I'm gonna kill Sammy some day. -DW

Why? Do you not like that movie? -C

Cas, if you want to watch it, I'll watch it. -DW

Okay. -C

I'll pick up some popcorn on the way back. Sweet or salted? -DW

You choose. -C

Okay. I'll be back in five minutes. DW

 

_"I went to the store and picked up the popcorn. When I got back to the house, I parked Baby in the garage then headed into to the lounge. Oh, Baby is my car. She's a beautiful '67 Impala, and she's been with me forever. She... she was my dad's, before-_   
_Anyway, you were on the couch, staring at a blank TV screen. Just sitting there, still as anything. I left you for a second, went into the kitchen, and grabbed a beer and some pie. Cherry, actually. I put the popcorn in a bowl and put it on the coffee table between the couch and the TV. Then I had to put the DVD in seeing as you apparently didn't know how to do that._   
_The movie started to play and I sat down, beer in one hand, fork in the other, and a plate of pie in my lap."_

 

The first few minutes of the movie were fine for both men, but as the film progressed, Dean began to fidget.  
"Dean, are you okay?"  
"I'm fine."  
It carried on like that for a while, but soon enough, Dean began to regret agreeing to watch it. Castiel sat straight, still not moving, rigid.   
"Cas, you need to loosen up a bit, man. Have a beer. After this, we're going out and you can find yourself a girl."

 

_"Obviously I didn't want you to find yourself a girl, but at that point I wasn't going to declare my undying love for you. You just needed a break."_

 

"No." Castiel's reply was abrupt.   
"Fine." Dean's reply was equally abrupt, although secretly he was pleased.  
The movie continued and so did the fidgeting.  
"Dean, are you sure you're okay?"  
"Cas, I'm fine. Honestly."  
Cas tried to focus his eyes back on the TV but Dean's body was visible in the corner of his eye.  
"Cas... I'm sorry. I can't watch this." Dean shook his head as a particularly detailed sex scene played out on screen. He stood up and began to walk out of the room. Castiel stood up too, facing Dean.  
"Why?"  
"I just... can't, okay?"  
Castiel walked so he was in front of Dean and put a hand on Dean's shoulder, their eyes level.  
"I can't, because-" Dean began.  
"Because what?" He moved slightly closer and the extended arm bent between the bodies.  
"Because-" Dean shook away Castiel's grip, starting to walk away again, but Castiel followed him closely into the kitchen. "Because that, okay!" He pointed at the screen which was paused as the men were kissing.  
"I didn't know you were offended by homosexuality..." Castiel looked hurt.  
"I'm not, it's just..." He sighed as he went back to the couch and sat down again. "Just play the damn movie."  
Castiel pressed the play button, keeping his eyes on Dean. The sex scene continued to play, and, looking at Castiel, Dean could tell he wanted to watch the movie, so he tried to relax for his sake. It didn't work. As the movie got progressively sexual, Dean got progressively nervous.  
"Dean, we don't have to watch this."  
"It's fine."  
"It's not. You aren't comfortable watching this. I'll stop." He reached for the remote.  
"Cas- no."  
"The movie's obviously upsetting you; I'm not watching it."  
"It isn't-"  
"What is it then?"  
Dean shook his head, sighing. He stood up and turned to leave the room again, but Castiel stopped him. The two were face to face. Dean lowered his eyes. "You wouldn't understand. Just forget it."  
"Tell me... I might..." tried Castiel. He moved closer. Dean met his gaze with a stare of his own.  
"I- I don't think you would."  
"It's worth a try."  
"I- I don't even know, okay? All I know is that it feels weird watching this, not because it's gay or because it's a crappy movie. Because- because it's with you."  
"I understand."  
"Are you annoyed with me?"  
"No."  
"Cas, look," the hunter breathed. "It's not your fault. Honestly. Please, don't- don't leave."  
Castiel stuttered, "I- I'm here." He wrapped his arms awkwardly around Dean, who buried his head in Cas' shoulder.  
"Just... never leave."  
"I don't plan on it," he said softly. His heart beat faster, overwhelmed by the sudden release of emotions that ran through his body. "You know, Dean... if you want to talk, I'm here."  
"Cas, I-" he breathed heavily. "I-" Dean was frustrated with himself for not being able to get his words out. He withdrew his head from Castiel's shoulder and stared at him. His mind was working overdrive - what if he admitted it? What would happen? "I-" his eyes flickered to Castiel's lips. Castiel's eyes went to Dean's lips, but rested there rather than looking away; he slowly licked his lips which were dry after the shallow breathing he'd been doing. Dean caught his gaze and cocked his head to the side slightly, as if asking for permission from the other man. He gave a tiny nod, so small that it was as if Castiel was nervous himself. He was.  
"Cas, I-" Dean's voice cracked.  
"I too, Dean." The distance between their lips closed as they focused on each other and nothing else.   
"Cas," Dean mumbled into Castiel's mouth. "Cas, I-"   
He responded by wrapping his arms around the back of Dean's head. Dean placed one hand on Castiel's waist and the other on his cheek, caressing it as the kiss deepened. They held each other close; their bodies moulded together to make a perfect fit like they were made for each other. They broke apart what seemed like hours later; Castiel lowered his head shyly but kept his eyes on Dean, who reached a hand out and tilted his head up.   
"Dean, I-" Dean laid a finger on Castiel's mouth.  
"You don't have to say anything."

*   *   *   *   *

"So... what exactly is Brokeback Mountain?" Castiel asked.   
"Uh... it's a movie about two gay guys," replied Dean. "It's got a lot of sex in it."  
Castiel raised his eyebrow. "And Sam really recommended that?"  
"His idea of a joke, I guess. I think he guessed I liked you quite early on."  
"How long-"  
"How long did I like you before that night? A while."  
"What about-"  
"How long did you like me before that night? I don't know. I honestly don't know.  
"One more question. Who put me in hospital?"  
"As for who left you on the sidewalk with two broken ribs, a broken ankle, a smashed nose and several other injuries, I don't know. The only way to find out is if you remember."  
"I guess I'll have to remember pretty soon then," Castiel managed a small smile. "It can't be that hard to remember."


	4. ...the first time we met...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! It's Monday (obviously) so time for an update.  
> Have fun!

Dean spent the night in hospital with Cas. He thought it might be a bit uncomfortable for him to have to share a room with a man he'd only just 'met', so he spent all night drinking vending-machine-coffee while Castiel slept. He kept going back to the hospital room to see if he'd woken up, and it wasn't until 10am that Cas was finally conscious.   
"Hey," Dean smiled shyly, leaning against the doorframe.  
"Hello," replied Cas. "How long have you been here?"  
"I never left."  
Cas closed his eyes for a few seconds, trying to comprehend the fact that Dean had waited hours for him. "Where did you sleep?"  
"I didn't."  
Cas' eyes widened further as he surveyed his surroundings fully for the first time. "Dean... who are these cards from?" The bedside table was weighed down by a few cards and some vases of flowers.   
"That one's from Sam and Jess," he gestured to a neutral coloured card with a bear in bandages. "He told me to phone him when you woke up, but... I want you to myself for a few days. He'll visit soon."  
"And that one?" Cas spotted a brightly coloured one that looked as if a clown threw up on it. It was covered in glitter.  
"Oh, that one. Garth." Dean silently laughed, his eyes sparkling. "He's a friend of Bobby's, we met him one time when we were working."  
"Did Bobby leave a card?"  
"Bobby's not the sentimental type."  
"Who's this one from?" It was pink with white ribbon.  
Dean's face softened. "My mom. Mary. You'll love her."  
"What's your dad's name?"  
"My dad-" Dean swallowed. "He was called John."  
Cas picked up on how Dean used the word 'was' and immediately guessed why. "I- I'm sorry, Dean," he sympathised. "How did it happen?"  
Dean opened his mouth but nothing came out.  
"You- you don't need to tell me, Dean."  
"I want to. It was- he- a fire. Me and Sammy were messing around in the kitchen, we were making pancakes and we knocked the oil over and our mom managed to get us out, but dad- he was stuck in the- in the lounge, and he couldn't get out, and I was- I was seven."  
"Oh, Dean..." Cas beckoned Dean to come closer, and he hugged him. He could feel his shoulder getting wet with Dean's tears, and stroked his back gently. "Dean, it wasn't your fault."  
"B-but I shouldn't have been messing around, a-and I didn't mean to d-do it, and it was my fault-"   
"Dean, it wasn't your fault. Please, Dean... don't cry..."  
"I-I'm not," he forced out, standing up. "I'm not."  
  
1pm rolled around, and Cas sat up, ready to hear another story.  
"This one," Dean began, "is one of my favourites." He smiled shyly again, peeking out at Cas from under his thick, dark eyelashes. "This was the day we first met."  
  
*   *   *   *   *  
  
 _"It was... God, 12 years ago now. We were 16 in high school. You'd just transferred - your... parents moved to Lawrence. You walked into my homeroom, and it was like- it was like nothing else existed anymore. It was just you."_  
  
Sixteen year old Dean Winchester slumped into the plastic chair behind his desk. Nothing ever happened in this school. He might as well be home, helping Mary with something, baking, fixing the car, anything except being here.  
Homeroom had just begun when there was a loud knock at the door and some new kid walked in. Dean didn't bother to look up until he spoke.  
"C-Castiel," the voice had stammered. "My n-name is Castiel." Dean looked up from where he was carving lines into his desk with a penknife, not bothering to hide it from the teacher, and saw the dark hair framing a very pretty face with the brightest blue eyes. He smirked, knowing that the only desk in the room was next to him on the back row - it was a surprise when Ms. Talbot instead moved a kid called Adam next to Dean and let Castiel sit at Adam's old desk which was right on the front row. He couldn't be further away.  
Adam kept throwing Dean furtive glances, all of which Dean ignored. He was too busy trying to understand what was going through his mind - the new kid, the one that just walked in, he was having some sort of adverse effect on Dean. He sat like this throughout homeroom - God, he wished Adam would stop shooting him funny looks - and when the bell went to signify it was time for auto-shop, he sighed with relief.  
He got into the workshop and began to work on the group project the whole class was attempting to fix up, a baby blue Chevy truck. Ten minutes into the period, the door opened.  
Castiel walked into the room and proceeded to talk to Bobby. Bobby had taken up teaching as a side thing to his own yard, and Dean was happy that he ended up with him as his teacher. Castiel didn't speak much to him, he was clearly shy; he said a few words then came to help with the car. Next to Dean.  
"H-hello," he greeted Dean nervously.  
"How you doing, Castiel?" Dean's head was buried deep under the body of the truck, making his voice slightly muffled as he replied.  
"I'm g-good thank you." Castiel was too goddamn polite, in Dean's opinion.  
"What you doing here? Didn't expect you to be a mechanic kinda guy."  
"It- it was the only one w-with a space," he stuttered. God, he needed to loosen up a little too. "I... I don't know anything about cars."  
"You'll learn. Bobby's a good teacher if there ever was one." Dean's face softened, showing his fondness for Bobby. Having grown up mostly without a dad, Bobby was the closest thing to a father figure he and Sammy had, especially Sammy who was only three when John had passed away.  
"Y-yes, I hope so." Castiel managed a small smile for Dean, rolled the sleeves of his trench coat up and sat down on the floor.  
"Do you wear that thing everywhere or something?" Dean laughed, now sitting up against the side of the car as he wiped his already sweaty forehead roughly on his sleeve, his eyes watching Castiel's coat. "I haven't seen you take it off yet."  
"Y-you've only kn-known me for an hour."  
  
*   *   *   *   *  
  
"God, you were so polite and shy. First time we ever spoke, but that don't matter. You never did seem to get the hang of autoshop, even in the two or three years you tried to. Bobby may have been a good-ass teacher but not even he could teach you a thing! No good at cars, never was and never will be. It's just not your area, is it?" Dean chuckled, rolling his eyes at the memory.  
"Did I ever tell you why I moved?" Cas asked, leaning forward slightly.  
"Uh... no," his face flushed slightly. "You didn't."  
Cas didn't spot the blush, but frowned. "That's something I'd like to know. Are my family coming to visit?"  
"I don't know. I called, but..." he trailed off again. "I don't know, Cas."  
That night, Dean stayed with Cas again, this time in the room but still not sleeping. Well, that was his intention before he started snoring in the (quite comfortable for a hospital) armchair in the corner of the room.


	5. ...the time we went to Senior Prom...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see! This fic is getting harder to write.

"Castiel Novak?" A man swept into the room, clutching a paper-infested clipboatd in his large, pale hands. He wore a knee-length pristine white coat over a light blue button down shirt, the sleeves of both garments rolled up revealing dark-haired forearms laced with light freckles. The smile on his chiselled jaw widened slightly as he spotted Castiel in the bed.  
"Ah, Mr Novak. How are you feeling today?" His accent was hard to place, but distinctly a mixture of more than one dialect.  
"Good," Cas replied, shifting the focus of his unique, sky blue eyes to the medic standing at the foot of the gurney.  
"Any pain?"  
"Just a little. Behind my eyes mostly, occasionally my head."  
"Signs of drowsiness or dizziness?" This question was directed at Dean, who the doctor had observed sitting in Cas' room. Today he was wearing the same jeans and shirt he'd been wearing for the last couple of days - he hadn't wanted to leave Cas alone in the hospital to go and change, and he was more than aware he probably needed a shower. He just didn't want to leave him alone.  
"No, sir. Well... sometimes he'll fall asleep in the middle of sentences."  
"On occasion the room spins," added the patient, trying to swallow his mouthful of pasta to be polite rather than speaking through food. After a few more routine questions the doctor left, seemingly satisfied with Castiel's progress. Dean and Cas were the only ones in the room again, at least for a while.  
"That pasta reminds me of something," Dean grinned. "Plus it's 1pm. Ready for another one?"  
Cas nodded his approval, almost over-eagerly.  
"I think you'll like this one. I'll start with... when I asked you, I guess."  
  
*   *   *   *   *  
  
Eighteen year old Dean Winchester strode down the corridor confidently, well aware of his highly elevated social status in the school running order, watching students clear the way allowing him to pass through the crowds unscathed. He was on his way to lunch - with a little surprise planned for today. He would have done it in autoshop, but after muddling through a few months of car which he clearly had no skill in, Cas had persuaded the secretary to move him to theatre with those beautiful eyes of his. Dean patted his pocket proudly, feeling the denim slide smoothly over the laminated paper inside.  
The beginning of lunch went normally - Dean went into the cafeteria, sat down with Sammy and his friends-  
  
 _"You want to know Sam's friends? Okay, uh... there was Gabe, who's the same age as me, but he was good for Sammy. One look and you could tell they'd fallen hard for each other. Ruby - I never trusted that girl. God knows I was right after what happened when- I'm getting sidetracked. Uh, Jo too, a family friend who's the same age as Sam. That was it. He was never one for many friends, that kid."_  
  
-and attempted to charm his way to a cheeseburger that was just slightly larger than the rest from the less-than-lenient lunchlady, which failed as usual. Cas arrived late, but sat down with his cheeseburger next to Dean. By that point, they'd been dating a year; Dean's hand slid to Cas' thigh under the table and gave it a gentle squeeze, smiling at his boyfriend. When they had both finished eating, he made sure he was ready, then stood up and cleared his throat before gesturing for the students to be quiet. They did, almost immediately.  
"I, uh, I have something to say," he began. "So as you all know, next Friday is Senior Prom, and I... Cas?" He gazed down at Cas and blue met green in an ocean-couple. "I- we've been dating for a year now..." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "and I'm not good at this romance crap, but... will you go to prom with me?" Dean pulled out a slightly crushed red rose from one pocket and the two tickets from the other, and offered them to Cas with a sheepish grin.  
In response, Cas stood up to face Dean and kissed him passionately in front of the entire student body, which promptly erupted into applause. Dean smiled into the kiss - the worst part was over.  
  
 _"So yeah, uh, that was the asking part. I'm gonna skip ahead now to the actual prom part, starting just before dinner I guess."_  
  
'The worst part was so not over,' Dean thought as he faced the full-length mirror in front of him, re-tying his tie for the millionth time. He was due to pick Cas up in half an hour, in Baby of course, and he still didn't feel ready. They were going to dinner with Sammy and Gabe, who'd finally got up the courage to ask Sam, before they went to the dance and met the rest of the Senior Class there. Gabe had, surprisingly, sit back and let the Winchesters choose the restaurant. This meant that basically, Sam chose. Dean's only requirement was that they served pie, which they did, and Sam couldn't have chosen better.  
  
He straightened his violet bow tie once more in the mirror before turning away, adjusting his waistcoat over his shoulders then picking up his dinner jacket from where it had been lying neatly on his bed (Mary's work)  and draping it lovingly over his right arm.  
"Bye, mom," he called down the stairs, racing down them to plant a kiss on her cheek before spinning to face the door. "See you later... or tomorrow."  
Mary mirrored his happy expression with tears in her eyes.  
"What's wrong?" Panic spread across Dean's face before she laughed.  
"I'm fine, honey - you've just grown up so fast! Castiel is lucky to have you."  
"More like the other way round," snorted Dean before opening the door and stepping outside, sneaking one last longing glance at the safety and comfort of his mother. At least the Impala would be with him for some of tonight - even if Sam wouldn't. Gabe was picking him up in his car so the couples could at least have that little bit of privacy. Dean climbed into the driver's seat, sitting still for a minute as he had in the same place so many times before but under so many different circumstances than now, preparing himself for the evening ahead by turning some classic rock on quietly. Kansas rung through the car as he turned the key in the ignition, barely soothing his shaking hands.  
"Okay, Baby," he breathed, his knuckles turning white from gripping the steering wheel so hard. "Let's go pick up Cas before I die a premature death."  
  
 _"At that point I was, God, so nervous. I'd never been the one to go to school dances and I never anticipated going to prom when it came to the time, but hey, it happened, right?"_  
  
Castiel paced up and down in the hallway. "Come on, Cassie, stop worrying your pretty little head!" Gabriel was sat on the stairs in a white matador-like shirt, deep red waistcoat and charcoal dress trousers. The look was completed with a large, furry, stick-on moustache.   
"Be quiet!" snapped Castiel. "And take that ridiculous thing off. Just because you're nervous about Sam."  
"I am not nervous, Cassie dear," Gabriel smirked. "Quite the opposite. I'm expecting great things from tonight - the whole lose-your-virginity-on-prom-night thing, etcetera, etcetera-"  
"You're hardly a virgin!" The tension in Castiel's voice was still explicitly there.  
"I didn't say I-"  
The doorbell cut Gabriel off mid-sentence. "Saved by the bell, dear brother!"  
Castiel turned to open the door, too worried to roll his eyes. His gaze was met by beautiful green irises shyly examining his outfit.  
"Cas," Dean breathed. "You look amazing."  
"As do you," he relaxed a little with Dean's presence to reassure him. He pulled out a corsage of a single white rose and pinned it to Dean's waistcoat, while Dean pinned the same onto Cas' jacket next to his deep blue tie.  
"Come on, muttonheads!" Gabriel interrupted. "Let's get this show on the road so I can go get my Samsquatch!"  
The couple sighed, then walked to Dean's Impala with their hands clasped together.  
"Lovebirds," muttered Gabe, following them outside and getting into his own crimson Mustang.  
"You okay?" Dean asked Castiel, kissing him lightly on the cheek and watching the faint blush colour his cheeks as he replied.   
"Yes, I am fine," Cas smiled. "Better now you're here."  
"Good." Dean mirrored Castiel's smile and started driving to the restaurant to meet their brothers there. It was called The Roadhouse, so called because it was situated pretty much in the middle of nowhere, at least half an hour from the nearest town, but definitely worth it. It was famously known, not for the half-bar, half-restaurant combination they employed but more for the variety of policemen that seemed to enjoy it there. Other people went too, but the police found it ideally situated for a quick drink driving to or from a case, so they supplied most of the intake for the owner, Ellen. Sam and Dean had almost grown up there - when their mom worked, she would place them in Ellen's care. Soon enough Ellen was persuaded to date Bobby by the mischievous older boy, and by the time the brothers were old enough to take care of themselves, the couple were happily married.  
Jo, Ellen's daughter from a one-night stand with an officer passing through, had made quick friends with the boys, and being in Sam's year meant they hung out at school, too. She unfortunately hadn't been invited to the prom by any seniors, so wouldn't be coming tonight, but she still greeted the boys when they arrived at the Roadhouse.  
"Dean, Castiel... Senior Prom, huh? I'm just glad you two finally got together last year. All that looking at each other like you wanted to do inappropriate things in public was getting old."  
Dean turned a bright shade of red, clearly what Jo was aiming for.  
"Shut up," he muttered before taking Castiel's hand again and leading him inside, their fingers intertwined and their hands hot, pressed together. The young girl followed them in and pointed at a table in the corner, out of the way of the rest of the diners and dressed with a spotless white tablecloth and a single red rose. A grin escaped Dean.  
"Did Ellen do this?"  
"No, actually... I did."  
"Thanks, Jo." His gratitude shone out of his eyes as he took a seat with his date, ensuring their hands were still laced. Dean smiled at Castiel and Castiel smiled back shyly, leaning over to brush his lips against Dean's cheek.  
"You can have more later," he whispered playfully. "Later."  
Dean groaned and moved his hands to cup Castiel's cheeks, his thumbs gently stroking the bone. As soon as Cas had relaxed into his hands, Dean invaded his mouth with passion, flicking his tongue against Cas' gently, tasting him, wanting to savour the taste forever.  
"Why wait?" Dean smirked as he pulled back.   
  
When Dean and Castiel walked into the decorated hall, it seemed like everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at the angelic couple. On their own, they were each beautiful, but together? There had never been a more handsome couple.   
"Dean, why are they staring at us?" Castiel murmured quietly into Dean's shoulder.  
"You don't know? It's 'cause you're beautiful," he kissed the top of Castiel's head with a flushed smile and lead the way to the dance floor. "Dance with me?"  
"Of course." This time it was Castiel who enforced the kiss, who tilted his head upwards from where it was resting slightly and softly kissing Dean before the couple began to dance.  
As they danced, they both stole kisses and breath and blushes from each other, slowly becoming the envy of every other couple on the floor, wishing they could be as handsome as Dean and Cas.   
"Dean?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I- I really like you."  
"I really like you too."  
  
*   *   *   *   *  
  
"So, uh, yeah..." Dean wrapped his hand around the back of his neck, bowing his head as he did so. "Senior Prom, huh? A few years ago now."  
"It sounds... I wish I remembered it." Cas looked forlorn about the state of his memory for one of the first times. "I wish I remembered everything."  
"You will, it'll just take time."  
"I hope so..."  
"I promised, remember?" Dean planted a chaste kiss on Castiel's cheek. "I promised." 


End file.
